Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention is directed to a break-away buckle designed primarily for pet collars and large animal halters. The break-away buckle has a safety release and also force free engagement and disengagement. Other uses are also contemplated for the break-away buckle.
Every animal that wears a conventional neck collar or head collar, as in the case of horses, is at risk of injury or death because of the danger of ensnarement on fixed protrusions such as tree branches or fence posts. Thoughtful owners often remove collars or halters on free running animals in order to prevent a tragedy. In the case of horses, often it is difficult to catch a horse unless the horse is wearing a halter. In the case of an untrained horse it is desirable to leave the halter on despite the obvious danger. In the case of dogs the danger is even greater as dogs are often required by law to wear a collar with rabies tags. Visible owner identification worn on a pet collar is also of significant importance. In any case the owners need a means of leaving collars and halters on without risk of death or injury caused by ensnarement. A collar or halter, releasable when subjected to sufficient tension is the means by which responsible owners can do this.
Many inventions have been made through the years to address this means. One common problem is one of insufficient adjustment for release based on the animals weight or strength or combination thereof. What would work for a cat would be unnecessarily weak for a large dog or horse. If the break-away strength of the collar or halter is too weak the animal could conceivably train itself to remove it. If the break-away strength of the collar or halter is too strong, the purpose of the break-away collar or halter is defeated.
Another problem is that many break-away mechanisms must be forced together in order to become disengaged. This is a problem when extreme physical force is necessary as in the case of a large dog or horse.
Some break-away devices are designed to separate properly under tension, but do not allow for release should the break-away device twist on its longitudinal axis or bend. In testing for this situation, there is always tension in addition to any torsion or any bending. A break-away device designed to pull straight apart, when subjected to bending or torsion often finds in it own geometry to require increased tension in order to separate.
Examples of break-away devices include:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,927 Pfarr (Nov. 23, 1999) at the abstract discloses xe2x80x9cA breakaway system (10) for detachably connecting a tension transmitting belt (12) to a pin (20) includes a connector (24) having a pair of jaws (34a, 34b) that clamp against the sides of the pin to preload the connector to the pin thereby preventing relative motion between the jaws and the pin. When the tension load acting between the belt and pin exceeds a threshold level, the jaws of the connector spread sufficiently the allow the pin (20) to pass through an exit gap (42) at the ends of the jaws, which gap is of a nominal width that is smaller than the width of the pin.xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,131 Anscher (Oct. 15, 1996) at the abstract discloses, xe2x80x9cA buckle which includes a first member having a nipple around which a second member can rotate in the plane of the buckle. The buckle can advantageously be used to couple a back supporting belt to a shoulder strap of a pair of suspenders or the like. The rotational movement of one buckle member with respect to the other buckle member in the plane of the buckle facilitates adjustment of the shoulder straps to accommodate the various shoulder width of different wearers. The first and second members are adapted to break-away or decouple when the buckle is subjected to a load or force greater than a predetermined level.xe2x80x9d Like Pfarr above the nipple passes through an exit gap at the end of the jaws.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,265 Banks (Oct. 30, 1976) at the abstract discloses, xe2x80x9cA safety collar for cats having an adjustable neck encircling band including a pressure releasable fastener. The fastener includes a socket type keeper member on one end of the band receiving a bolt member on the other end of the band. The keeper member has a restricted circular entrance including a radial slot opening into an internal cavity. The bolt member on one end has a ball larger than the circular entrance with a pin radially disposed in the ball and adapted to be received through the slot when the ball is forced through the entrance. The bolt at its other end is pivotably mounted in the band for aligning the pin with the slot for entry into the cavity and for release therefrom should the collar catch on some object, and for rotating the pin approximately normal to the slot for uses as a conventional leash.xe2x80x9d The above patent is representative of a large number of patents that disclose a break-away by pulling an object through a restricted opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,297 Mudge (Aug. 11, 1998) discloses at Column 3, lines 34 through 42, xe2x80x9cVarious sized break-away clips having various break-away tension can be designed for various sized dogs and other animals, such as cats. It is preferable that the break-away clip be separable upon the application of tension equal to of from 25% to 75% of the weight of the pet. The tension can be generated by torque on the base of one of the posts in the case of a twisting force causing the collar to act as a tourniquet.xe2x80x9d
Buckles and fasteners which involve inserting an elongated male member in a corresponding elongated opening in a female member and turning the male member so that it no longer registers with the opening in the female member include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,196 Panach et al (Jun. 4, 1991) discloses at the abstract, xe2x80x9c- - - a ninety degree fastener composed of two parts made of resistant materialxe2x80x94the male partxe2x80x94there protrudes a round nucleous measuring the same as the width of the opening in the female partxe2x80x94when turning through 90 degrees in order to fasten.xe2x80x9d
The present invention is directed to a break-away buckle that can be modified from strong to weak break-away force to suit the individual animal or situation. The break-away buckle is designed for use in safety collars and halters for pets and livestock, primarily but not limited to cats, dogs, horses, cows, llamas, donkeys and mules. The break-away buckle of the present invention can also replace buckles on articles of clothing and helmet straps. This will allow the article of clothing to be torn free in case of ensnarement by machinery, or ensnarement of a helmet in a motorcycle, equestrian, bicycle, industrial, or off the road vehicle accidents or any other helmet related accident.
The present invention is also directed to a break-away buckle that can swivel on the plane of its longitudinal axis to eliminate the bending problem and with mechanical means to keep the two halves aligned torsionally, tension can proceed to separate the two halves, thus providing a solution to the break-away problem. The break-away buckle of the present invention also eliminates the needs for force to engage the break-away buckle.
The break-away buckle consists of two halves designed to be connected or disconnected using non-interference inter-fitting geometric means which will maintain the connection while in use unless excessive tension causes the two halves to separate in accordance with the safety feature in the design for the safety of the animal. The combination of two major features, geometric non-interference engagement and twisting disengagement and/or tensional disengagement is a major advantage over the prior art. Also the ability of the two halves to swivel in the plane of the break-away buckle and still separate with tension or twisting force enables the break-away buckle to serve its safety related purpose in the event of a torsional or twisting force in addition to tension on the collar or halter as there is in cases of ensnarement on a fixed protrusion such as a fence post or tree branch. The swiveling feature aids to prevent a binding force on the break-away buckle which would require increased tension to release properly.
In order to accommodate for the extra length needed to close the break-away buckle of the present invention, one or both of the strap halves attached to the break-away buckle, connecting first and second ends of the strap, can be elastic or adjustable.
Highly trained dogs are used to assist the handicapped. There are times, when in order to save the highly trained dogs life, the dog must be released from the leash. In one case a handicapped person entered an elevator and the door closed with the dog outside of the elevator and on the leash with a disastrous result. Also a motorcycle rider, when thrown from the bike at high speed, can be decapitated by the helmet strap if the helmet gets caught on something. The break-away buckle of the present invention in the helmet strap could avoid decapitation or a fractured spine resulting in paralysis. Other persons wearing helmets also risk serious injury if the helmet is snagged by a moving object or the wearer falls or the helmet is caught in an overhanging branch.
The break-away buckle is constructed by detachably connecting first and second halves relative to each other. On half which is considered the first or male half contains a lug having a first end and a second end. The lug is mounted at the first end on the first halve. The lug has an outer contour and size. A non round keeper is mounted on a second end of the lug. A resilient clamp is mounted or the second or female halve, the clamp having a pair of spaced apart first and second jaws, the jaws cooperatively defining a resilient tip portion. An entrance gap is positioned at the resilient tip portion of the jaws. A non round opening is positioned in the resilient clamp, the non round opening being in communication with the entrance gap, the non round opening being dimensioned to receive the non round keeper of the lug. The entrance gap of the tip portion is contoured to be smaller than the outer contour and size of the lug, but sufficiently resilient to allow the lug to pass through when a predetermined tension is applied to the break-away connector.
To connect the first and second halves, the keeper of the non round lug of the male half is inserted into the non round opening of the female halve while the two halves are not aligned in normal use alignment. The two halves are then aligned into normal use alignment which throws the non round keeper and the non round opening out of alignment so that the keeper cannot be removed from the hole. The non round keeper has a length greater than the width of the non round opening when the non round opening and the non round keeper are in at least one area of non-alignment. The non round keeper and the non round hole can be oblong, square, star shaped, polygonal, oval or any other shape that would prevent the keeper from being retracted from the hole during non-alignment.
When the break-away buckle is in use the non round keeper and the non round opening are not in alignment which prevents the keeper from coming out of the opening in normal use. To separate the male and female halves the lug has to be forcibly pulled through the jaws. The male and female halves can also be separated by twisting. Twisting causes the plastic forming the hole and the plastic forming the keeper to deform sufficiently for the break-away buckle to break-away. To prevent accidental disengagement the non round keeper and the non round opening are perpendicular to one another when in use. Preferably the keeper is elongated and the non round opening is correspondingly elongated. The keeper is preferably symmetrical but can be non symmetrical such as pear shaped or a truncated geometrical shape such as a truncated circle. Preferably the lug outer contour has a round shape.
The break-away buckle of the present invention can be used in practically any application in which prior art buckles are used. A preferred use of the break-away buckle of the present invention is in a pet collar to prevent injury or strangulation of the pet. Another preferred use of the break-away buckle of the present invention is in an animal halter. Other uses include articles of clothing and a motorcycle helmet strap.